<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Won't You Say My Name? by dheagio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198076">Won't You Say My Name?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dheagio/pseuds/dheagio'>dheagio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author is not educated in tagging sorry, Café, Face Punching, Headaches &amp; Migraines, How do you differentiate the two???, Is this angst????, Just the slightest urban fantasy/magical realism, Letters, M/M, Magical Realism, Memory Loss, Secret Admirer - sort of?, Urban Fantasy, just one punch, no actual violance, punching out of love and emotions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dheagio/pseuds/dheagio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Satu amplop berisi selembar surat, bunga Forget Me Not, dan setangkai Rosemary, selalu Seungsik terima setiap bulannya di tanggal 14. Tapi surat yang dikirimkan di bulan Februari memiliki sedikit perbedaan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Byungchan/Kang Seungsik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>New World Fic Fest: Valentine Edition</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Won't You Say My Name?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Theme Song: <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/3Y6LoWqQOJmPvxBFnISSCd?si=wwUPpUMVTzy928U4V9Slxw">Sunrise</a> by Victon</p>
<p>Hello Prompter!! Thank you untuk prompt menarik ini! Aku seneng banget ngembangin cerita ini dan background storynya. Aku sedikit mengubah promptnya, tapi overall masih sama kok! Maafkan bila ada yang kurang ya :"D Semoga kamu suka!</p>
<p>Special thanks to my beta!! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> Tiga tahun yang lalu. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> 14th February 2XX5 </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Dear Seungsik, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Selamat hari Kasih Sayang. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Musim semi akan tiba bulan depan. Tapi untuk bulan ini, udara dingin masih menjadi teman yang menyapa tiap pagi. Jaga kesehatan, ya. Jangan sampai sakit. Harus kembali dirawat di rumah sakit sesudah keluar dari tempat itu adalah hal yang tidak menyenangkan bukan?  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Umumnya, bunga Forget Me Not berwarna biru, walau ada juga yang berwarna putih. Begitupun dengan bunga Rosemary. Walau Rosemary yang ku selipkan di surat ini tidak berbunga, tanaman ini juga memiliki bunga berwarna biru.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Tolong kenakan Rosemary ini di rambutmu.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Ingat aku. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suara bel yang dipasang di atas pintu masuk menarik perhatian Seungsik dari pekerjaannya.</p>
<p>“Welcome to Sunrise Apothecary and Cafe!” serunya menyambut seorang pemuda bermantel hitam yang baru saja masuk.</p>
<p>Ya, memang kombinasi yang aneh. Sebuah apotik yang digabung dengan kafe. Tapi kombinasi ini ternyata cukup berhasil, melihat dari pengunjung yang selalu berdatangan setiap harinya. Kombinasi yang berhasil karena dua pemilik tempat ini. Seungwoo dan Seungsik, yang adalah sahabat sejak mereka baru belajar berjalan.</p>
<p>Seungwoo adalah seorang <em> potion master. </em> Ia mengenal berbagai jenis tanaman dan herba dan juga segala jenis bahan yang diperlukan untuk membuat sebuah ramuan. Karena memiliki sensitivitas yang lebih tinggi terhadap sihir, Seungwoo lebih banyak menangani pelanggan mereka yang mencari ramuan atau bahan magis.</p>
<p>Sementara Seungsik adalah seorang barista. Dengan kemampuan sihirnya yang lebih sederhana dibanding Seungwoo, Seungsik dapat membuat makanan dan minuman dengan efek magis yang memengaruhi pelanggan yang menyantapnya. Efeknya tidak keras. Tapi sangat membantu pelanggan yang membutuhkan. Seperti vanilla<em> cookies </em> yang bisa meredakan sakit perut, atau latte yang meningkatkan konsentrasi selama tiga jam ke depan. Tentu saja, tersedia menu makanan dan minuman biasa.</p>
<p>Terkadang Seungwoo meminta Seungsik membuatkan minuman tertentu dengan bahan magisnya bagi pelanggan yang memerlukan. Dengan kombinasi kemampuan mereka inilah yang membuat toko Seungwoo dan Seungsik berbeda dari yang lain.</p>
<p>“Apaan, tuh?” Tanya Seungwoo sesudah Seungsik selesai melayani pelanggan yang baru saja datang.</p>
<p>“Hm? Oh, itu ada surat datang lagi. Kayaknya pengirimnya sama kayak bulan lalu. Tapi di amplopnya ada deretan angka gitu. Gak tau artinya apaan.”</p>
<p>Seungwoo hanya menggumam sambil melihat surat yang Seungsik sodorkan bersama dengan setangkai Rosemary dan bunga Forget Me Not yang ada di dalam amplop surat itu. Seperti perkataan Seungsik, terdapat deretan angka di bagian depan amplop tersebut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> 20-8-5-18-5 ' 19  18-15-19-5-13-1-18-25 , </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deretan angka tersebut menjadi pembeda dari surat yang Seungsik terima di tanggal yang sama di bulan Januari. Bulan sebelumnya, ia juga menerima sebuah amplop berisi surat, setangkai Rosemary dan bunga Forget Me Not. Tanggal 14, seminggu sesudah Sunrise buka kembali setelah tutup selama enam bulan karena Seungsik harus dirawat di rumah sakit.</p>
<p>Oh, tapi ada juga yang membedakan surat kali ini dengan surat sebelumnya.</p>
<p>Kalimat <em> “ingat aku </em>”.</p>
<p>Seungsik menggaruk alisnya. Apa yang harus dia ingat?</p>
<p>“Terus? Lo bakal pake gak Rosemary-nya?”</p>
<p>Pemuda itu menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan temannya. “Enggaklah. Aneh tau pake Rosemary di rambut.”</p>
<p>Seungwoo menaikan satu alis, membuat Seungsik bimbang. “Kenapa?”</p>
<p>Giliran Seungwoo yang menggeleng. “Enggak, nanya aja. Kan penulisnya minta. Tapi kalo lo gak mau, ya udah.”</p>
<p>Seungsik berniat menimpali. Tapi sahabatnya lebih dulu berkata, “Terus itu angkanya artinya apaan?”</p>
<p>Barista berambut pirang itu mengedikkan bahunya. “Entahlah. Mungkin kode? Tapi dari tadi gue baca suratnya, gak nemu apapun yang bisa nge-artiin angkanya, sih.”</p>
<p>Suara bel yang menandakan adanya pelanggan baru membuat kedua pemuda itu mengalihkan fokus mereka. Seungsik meletakan suratnya di ambalan dekat pintu menuju kantor, agar tidak berisiko basah. Ia berjanji akan mencoba memecahkan kode di surat tersebut.</p>
<p>Sayangnya, saat pemuda itu tiba di apartemennya, ia terlalu lelah untuk memenuhi janjinya sendiri. Surat itu berakhir di meja kamarnya, bersama surat yang ia terima sebelumnya.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> Dua tahun yang lalu. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> 20-8-1-20 ' 19  6-15-18  18-5-13-5-13-2-18-1-14-3-5 . </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> 14th February 2XX6 </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Dear Seungsik, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Selamat hari Kasih Sayang! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Walau harusnya kasih sayang tidak perlu dirayakan. Tapi ditunjukkan kepada orang-orang yang kita sayangi setiap harinya. Cara menunjukan kasih sayang ada banyak. Menanyakan kabar, mengingatkan mereka untuk menjaga kesehatan, mendengar keluh kesar mereka, memberi bunga, dan masih banyak lagi. Surat ini akan menjadi sangat panjang bila aku harus menuliskan semuanya. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Bagaimana kabarmu? Semoga baik-baik saja. Ingat untuk menggunakan pakaian hangat, ya. Jaga kesehatanmu! Kalau tidak barista kesayangan Sunrise harus libur dari kerja untuk beristirahat. Omong-omong, katanya kamu sedang mencari biji kopi Moondew ya? Biji kopi itu memang langka. Tapi kalau kamu coba menghampiri toko kecil yang berpintu biru laut dengan lambang bulan di daerah Okhota, kamu bisa mencoba bertanya pada pemiliknya, seorang wanita berambut indigo. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Bunga Forget Me Not menjadi simbol perlindungan dan keberuntungan. Pada masanya, seorang Raja Inggris menjadikan bunga ini simbolnya saat dia diasingkan. Di budaya Mediterania, Rosemary juga dikatakan membawa keberuntungan untuk pasangan yang baru menikah, dan diletakan di dalam keranjang lalu dijadikan hadiah bagi saat acara pernikahaan. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Walau kamu tidak menikah, semoga Forget Me Not dan Rosemary ini tetap membawa keberuntungan buat kamu. Kenakan Rosemary-nya di rambutmu, ya. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Ingat aku. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kening Seungsik mengerut. Seperti satu tahun terakhir, sebuah amplop berisi surat, setangkai bunga Forget Me Not dan Rosemary datang pada tanggal 14 setiap bulannya. Tentu bulan ini bukan pengecualian. Tapi berbeda dengan surat-surat sebelumnya, terdapat deretan angka di depan amplop bulan ini. Juga dua kata penutup yang baru muncul di surat sebelum ini.</p>
<p><em>Eh,</em> tunggu, pikir Seungsik. <em> Dulu juga pernah surat yang mirip seperti surat yang kudapet hari ini, deh. Ada angka di depan amplop dan ada kalimat ingat aku di akhirnya. Kalau tidak salah, dikirimkan di bulan Februari juga, kan? </em></p>
<p>Barista itu kembali membaca surat yang ia terima, kali ini mencoba mencari tanda yang bisa membantunya memecahkan kode di amplop itu. Di tengah membaca, Seungwoo yang baru saja selesai melayani seorang pelanggan menghampirinya.</p>
<p>“Surat bulanan dari penggemar rahasia lo udah sampe? Bilang apa dia bulan ini?” tanya <em> potion master </em> itu sambil mengintip isi surat tersebut.</p>
<p>“Kayak biasa, kok. Tapi kali ini ada kode angkanya lagi. Kayak yang pernah gue terima tahun lalu.”</p>
<p>Sahabatnya menggumam, lalu mengulas senyum yang tidak Seungsik lihat saat membaca surat itu dari samping Seungsik. “Terus, dipake gak Rosemary-nya?” </p>
<p>Seungsik memutar matanya. Itu adalah pertanyaan yang selalu Seungwoo ucapkan setiap ia menerima surat. “Enggak. Aneh.” Jawab Seungsik, sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.</p>
<p>Lagipula, gerutu Seungsik di pikirannya, si pengirim jelas-jelas memberikan ia setangkai bunga bersama surat ini. Kenapa yang diminta dikenakan di rambutnya malah tanaman herbal? </p>
<p>Seperti ingin mengejek si penulis, yang Seungsik dan Seungwoo cukup yakin adalah pengunjung langganan Sunrise (yang sampai sekarang Seungsik tidak bisa tebak, padahal ia pandai mengingat wajah pelanggannya), barista itu mengambil bunga Forget Me Not itu dan menyematkannya di rambutnya, dekat kuping. </p>
<p>Seungwoo terlihat terkejut. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk memberi komentar. Tapi suara tawa dari seorang pemuda bermantel hitam yang sedang berdiri di meja kasir, jelas-jelas seorang pelanggan yang ingin memesan minuman, menarik fokus kedua pemilik Sunrise. </p>
<p>Pipi Seungsik menghangat, malu dipergoki oleh <em> customer </em> mengenakan bunga di rambutnya. Ia segera menyimpan surat di kantong celananya sambil berjalan mendekati meja kasir. Seungsik berniat untuk melepaskan bunga yang tersemat di rambutnya. Akan tetapi niat itu diurungkan, toh, dia sudah terlanjur dilihat menggunakan flora tersebut.</p>
<p>“Selamat datang di Sunrise Apothecary and Cafe. Mau pesan apa, kak?</p>
<p>“Kopi Chicory ukuran medium, satu.”</p>
<p>“Atas nama siapa?”</p>
<p>Seungsik mengangguk saat mendengar nama yang diberikan sang pelanggan sembari menuliskannya pada gelas <em> take away. </em> Selama sibuk melayani pelanggan itu, ia tidak menyadari Seungwoo yang mengamatinya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> Satu tahun yang lalu. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>“</b>Thank you for coming to Sunrise! Have a nice day!” seru Seungsik ketika pelanggan terakhir Sunrise hari itu, seorang pemuda yang mengenakan mantel panjang, melangkah menuju pintu.</p>
<p>Barista itu menghela napas lega. Walau Seungsik senang bisa kembali bekerja setelah satu minggu penuh harus beristirahat karena demam tinggi, ia harus mengakui tubuhnya nampaknya belum sepenuhnya pulih. Masih ada pegal juga sedikit pening yang dirasakan sesekali sepanjang hari ini. Untungnya tidak parah, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mendorong dirinya terus bekerja sampai hari ini berakhir.</p>
<p>Sebuah keputusan yang harus Seungsik perjuangkan, karena Seungwoo yang terus mengawasi sahabatnya sempat menegurnya saat jam makan siang; meminta pemuda itu untuk pulang dan beristirahat saja. Mereka berdebat dengan suara pelan di dalam kantor selama 15 menit agar tidak mengganggu pelanggan yang sedang menikmati minuman mereka. </p>
<p>Argumen berakhir dengan kemenangan Seungsik, yang mengatakan bahwa meski disuruh pulang, ia akan tetap duduk di salah satu sofa Sunrise seharian. Duduknya pun bukan sebagai pemilik, melainkan pelanggan dimana Seungwoo tidak bisa mengusirnya. Pria yang sedikit lebih tinggi itu memutar matanya, setengah jengkel setengah pasrah, saat mendengar argumen Seungsik. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyerah, dan memilih untuk mengawasi sahabatnya lebih ketat untuk memastikan ia tidak terlalu kelelahan. </p>
<p>Barista itu mulai menutup kasirnya, lalu membersihkan <em> station </em>nya. Di sela-sela membersihkan peralatan, ia menyempatkan untuk membuat segelas teh hangat, yang kemudian Seungwoo berikan satu tetes cairan.</p>
<p>“Itu ekstrak Salvia biru. Kalo salah dosis bisa menyebabkan halusinasi. Tapi yang tadi gue taro di teh lo itu ekstrak yang udah diencerin banget. Jadi harusnya gak ngefek banyak, malah ngebantu sakit kepala lo,” jelas Seungwoo.</p>
<p>Seungsik mengangguk dan menggumamkan terima kasih sebelum menyeruput minuman panas itu, lalu kembali membersihkan <em> station </em>nya. Ia mencuri beberapa teguk di sela kegiatannya tiap kali Seungwoo memicing ke arahnya, menegur tanpa kata untuk meminum tehnya.</p>
<p>Sesudah seluruh kegiatannya selesai, pemuda itu mengambil tasnya yang diletakan di kantor dan bersiap untuk pulang. Ia sedang mengecek ulang untuk memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal, ketika fokusnya tertuju pada sebuah amplop di meja kasir.</p>
<p>Seungsik cukup yakin amplop itu tidak ada di situ saat ia sedang membersihkan. Juga tidak ada orang yang masuk sejak pelanggan terakhir mereka pulang. Seungwoo sudah membalik tanda di pintu masuk menjadi tutup dan mengunci pintu, sehingga tidak mungkin ada orang yang masuk mengantar surat itu.</p>
<p>Ia mengambil amplop tersebut.</p>
<p><em> Oh, iya </em> , ingatnya. <em> Hari ini tanggal 14 ya. Berarti ini surat bulananku, </em> pikirnya sambil menatap amplop. Sederet angka tertera di depan amplop, sama seperti dua surat yang ia terima sebelumnya. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> 16-18-1-25 25-15-21 , 12-15-22-5 , 18-5-13-5-13-2-5-18 . </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ia membuka surat itu lalu membacanya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> 14 Februari 2XX7 </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Dear Seungsik, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Selamat hari Kasih Sayang. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Katanya minggu lalu kamu tidak masuk hampir satu minggu karena demam ya. Sayang sekali. Padahal aku sudah sering mengingatkan untuk menjaga kesehatanmu. Aku kangen barista kesayanganku. Temanmu Seungwoo adalah barista yang pandai. Tapi tidak bisa menggantikan kamu. Hanya kamu yang bisa membuat kopi kesukaanku.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Kalau sudah sembuh, ingat untuk jaga kesehatanmu, ya. Jangan lupa berpakaian hangat dan minum vitamin! Sunrise membutuhkan barista terbaiknya untuk kembali beraksi. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Forget Me Not memiliki arti kesetiaan dan kejujuran terhadap orang yang dikasih. Di dinasti Tudor Inggris, Rosemary adalah simbol kesetiaan seorang wanita. Namun dikatakan bahwa pria yang tidak dapat mencium wangi Rosemary tidak layak untuk menerima cinta. Apakah kamu bisa mencium wangi Rosemary ini, Seungsik? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Seperti biasa, gunakan Rosemary ini di rambutmu, ya. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Ingat aku. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungsik termenung sesudah membaca surat itu. Pertanyaan terakhir di surat itu menimbulkan perasaan aneh di dadanya. Setengah sadar, ia mengambil tangkai Rosemary yang diselipkan di dalam amplop itu dan mengendusnya. Aroma khas dedaunan herbal, sedikit mirip mint dan lavender.</p>
<p>
  <strike> <em> -cuma layak nerima… gue kalo…- </em> </strike>
</p>
<p>Pemuda itu berkedip. Entah kenapa ada lega menyapanya saat ia bisa mencium bau tanaman itu.</p>
<p>“Oh, surat bulanan lo udah sampe?” tanya Seungwoo, yang memecah konsentrasi Seungsik.</p>
<p>“Hm, iya. Dan sama kayak bulan Februari di tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Ada deretan angka di amplopnya.”</p>
<p>“Lo udah nemu belum arti angka itu?”</p>
<p>“Belum. Gue udah coba cek di surat-surat sebelumnya juga gak nemu <em> clue </em>sama sekali. Mungkin nanti gue cek lagi. Tapi gak hari ini. Capek.”</p>
<p>Sahabatnya menggumam. Sambil mereka bercakap, kedua pemilik Sunrise itu melangkah keluar. Sambil (Sembari) mengunci pintu dan menarik pintu besi, Seungsik bertanya.</p>
<p>“Surat tiap bulan Februari selalu ada tambahan, Woo. Selalu diakhiri dengan ‘Ingat aku’. Emang apa yang harus gue inget?”</p>
<p>Seungwoo tidak langsung menjawab. Selesai mengunci gembok pintu besi, ia menatap Seungsik dalam, membuatnya canggung tiba-tiba. Lalu ia mengedikkan bahunya.</p>
<p>“Tau. Kalo lo aja gak inget, gimana gue bisa tau.”</p>
<p>Jawaban sahabatnya entah mengapa membuatnya tertegun. Tidak ada yang salah dengan nada atau perkataan Seungwoo. Namun Seungsik ada sensasi tidak menyenangkan di dada Seungsik. Ia menatap surat yang ia genggam.</p>
<p>“Masih gak mau make Rosemarynya?” Tanya Seungwoo.</p>
<p>Seungsik menghela napas, lalu menyimpan surat itu di tasnya.</p>
<p>“Enggak.”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> Tahun ini. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungsik mampu merasakan tatapan khawatir Seungwoo dari tempat ia berdiri di depan mesin kasir. Ia menarik napas dalam dan melepasnya perlahan, berharap sakit kepalanya bisa menghilang. Sayang, walau mencoba berbagai obat, dari obat dokter sampai ramuan yang Seungwoo buatkan, sakit kepalanya tidak juga reda.</p>
<p>Mungkin pola tidurnya yang berantakan tidak membantu. Sudah beberapa minggu belakangan tidurnya tidak nyenyak. Mimpi buruk terus menghantui, membuatnya terbangun pada tengah malam dengan teriakan tertahan, atau air mata yang mengalir deras menemani sesak yang memenuhi dadanya. Seungsik tidak pernah ingat apa mimpinya. Ia cukup yakin ada suara yang meneriakkan namanya, ia pun meneriakkan nama seseorang yang tak dikenalnya. Ketakutan, amarah, juga kesedihan selalu mewarnai dunianya ketika ia terbangun. Walau ia memaksakan diri untuk kembali tidur, istirahatnya tetap tidak tenang. Akibatnya adalah sakit kepala juga <em> mood </em>yang tak terlalu baik.</p>
<p>Selain sakit kepala dan <em> mood </em> yang naik turun, Seungsik juga mulai berhalusinasi. Tidak parah, tapi ia mulai mendengar suara-suara yang tidak ada. Awalnya ia kira Seungwoo yang mengajaknya berbicara. Namun setelah beberapa kali terjadi, keduanya sadar bahwa Seungsik mendengar suara yang tidak memiliki asal yang jelas. Sahabatnya khawatir dan mencoba mengeceknya untuk memastikan tidak ada yang sedang mengganggunya dengan sihir. Hasilnya negatif, Seungwoo tidak menemukan sihir apapun yang mempengaruhi Seungsik. </p>
<p>Barista itu melirik ke arah jam dan menghela napas lega. Sesuai saran Seungwoo, hari ini mereka akan menutup Sunrise lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Biasanya Seungsik akan ngotot untuk tetap tutup seperti biasanya. Akan tetapi kali ini ia harus menyerah, karena kondisinya yang tidak mendukung. Jujur saja, sakit di kepalanya mulai sangat tidak tertahankan. Mungkin ia harus kembali mengunjungi dokter besok.</p>
<p>Suara bel menandakan kedatangan seorang pelanggan. Barista itu menarik napas dan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk melayani pelanggan itu, berdoa agar sakit kepalanya tidak mengganggunya.</p>
<p>“Ini yang terakhir ya, Sik. Abis ini tutup aja. Lo kayak udah mau pingsan,” gumam Seungwoo yang menghampirinya sebelum si pelanggan sampai di depan kasir. Seungsik menggumamkan setujunya.</p>
<p>“Selamat datang di Sunrise. Mau pesan apa?”</p>
<p>Senyum yang ia berikan kepada pelanggannya seperti membeku di bibirnya. Ada dentuman di kepalanya sesudah ia memberi salam, diikuti sakit yang membuat pandangannya gelap sesaat. Seungsik mengerjap cepat, berharap Seungwoo dan pelanggan di depannya tidak menyadari keadaannya.</p>
<p>“Teh Cyclamen dingin satu.”</p>
<p>
  <strike> <em> -ngan panggil ka- </em> </strike>
</p>
<p>Tangannya agak bergetar ketika ia menuliskan pesanan di gelas <em> take away </em>. Walau mulai reda, kepalanya masih berdenyut tidak nyaman.</p>
<p>“Atas nama siapa?”<br/>
<br/>
“ <em> ....chan.” </em></p>
<p>Lagi-lagi penglihatan Seungsik menggelap, bersamaan dengan sensasi menusuk di pelipisnya. Ia menutup matanya dan mengangguk pelan sambil menuliskan nama pelanggannya, walau ia yakin tulisannya pasti tidak terbaca.</p>
<p>
  <strike> <em> -ng kenapa?- </em> </strike>
</p>
<p>Ia membuka netranya, dan dengan setengah sadar bersyukur penglihatannya sudah kembali. Perlahan, ia berbalik ke stationnya dan mulai membuatkan minuman yang dipesan. Di belakangnnya, ia mendengar Seungwoo yang membantu pembayaran pelanggan itu. </p>
<p>Suatu keajaiban bagaimana Seungsik bisa membuat minuman itu tanpa menumpahkannya sama sekali, padahal ia yakin tangannya bergetar cukup kencang. Atau mungkin itu hanya perasaannya? Mungkin sakit kepalanya sangat parah sampai mempengaruhi penilaiannya terhadap keadaan tubuhnya sendiri.</p>
<p>“Ini pesanannya. Terima kasih.”</p>
<p>“Terima kasih. Jaga kesehatanmu.”</p>
<p>Sebuah senyum otomatis menarik bibirnya, walau emosi dibalik senyum itu tidak tulus. Ia berharap pelanggan itu cepat melangkah pergi dari meja kasir agar ia bisa duduk istirahat di kantor.</p>
<p>
  <strike> <em> -nernya lebih tua dari- </em>  </strike>
</p>
<p>“Sik. Lu pucet banget. Sakit kepalanya tambah parah?” tanya Seungwoo penuh khawatir, sesudah <em> customer </em> itu pergi.</p>
<p>Yang ditanya hanya menggumamkan jawaban dengan mata terpejam. Ia tidak berani mengangguk, takut pandangannya akan semakin berputar saat membukanya.</p>
<p>“Lu mau duduk, gak?”</p>
<p>
  <strike> <em> -tu-satunya car- </em> </strike>
</p>
<p>“Hmm, bentar, Woo. Gue diem sebentar. Takut jatuh kalo maksa jalan sekarang.”</p>
<p>Mendengar jawaban itu, Seungwoo mendekat dan meletakan satu tangan di bahu sahabatnya, siap membantu Seungsik bila ia sampai roboh.</p>
<p>Beberapa saat berlalu dalam hening. Ketika sudah merasa sedikit lebih stabil, Seungsik membuka netranya. Kepalanya masih berdenyut. Tapi sudah jauh lebih baik. Ia menarik napas yang dalam dan melepaskannya dengan perlahan. Seungsik menatap nanar meja kasir, masih mengumpulkan tenaga untuk melangkah menuju ruang kantor tanpa jatuh.</p>
<p>Saat ia sudah siap, Seungsik berkedip dan menyadari sebuah amplop di meja kasir yang sebelumnya tidak ada di sana. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mengambil dan membuka surat itu. Ia mendengar Seungwoo yang mengajaknya untuk pindah ke kantor agar ia bisa membaca surat itu sambil duduk; ajakan yang tidak ia indahkan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> 1-14-4  23-8-5-20-8-5-18  23-5  19-8-1-12-12  13-5-5-20  1-7-1-9-14  9  11-14-15-23  14-15-20 . </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> 14 Februari 2XX8 </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Dear Seungsik, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Selamat hari Kasih Sayang. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Belakangan kamu terlihat lelah sekali. Matamu sering kali terlihat bengkak dan kantung matamu bertambah gelap. Apa karena mimpi buruk yang sering kamu alami belakangan ini? Aku harap mereka segera berlalu. Aku tidak suka melihatmu melihatmu kelelahan dan sedih seperti ini. Aku takut kamu kelelahan sampai jatuh sakit. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Aku juga lelah. Banyak hal yang membebani pikiran dan hatiku. Sebenarnya ada cara untuk melepaskan semua masalahku. Tapi aku terlalu takut untuk mencobanya. Walau berat, hal yang sama juga menjadi sumber bahagiaku. Namun mungkin ini sudah waktunya. Tidak baik bergantung pada masa lalu terlalu lama. Kalau hari ini berjalan seperti biasa, mungkin besok aku bisa melepaskan ingatanku. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Kamu tahu kisah dibalik nama bunga Forget Me Not? Konon katanya saat pertama dunia diciptakan, Sang Pencipta menciptakan bumi dan isinya, lalu memberikan nama bagi setiap ciptaannya. Saat Ia kira semua ciptaan-Nya sudah diberi nama, sebuah tanaman kecil dengan bunga biru berseru, “Forget me not, My Lord!” Sang Pencipta tersenyum dan memberikan nama tersebut bagi tanaman tersebut. Forget Me Not. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Jangan lupakan aku. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Rosemary memiliki arti kenangan atau mengenang, sehingga kadang digunakan untuk upacara pemakaman, sebagai tanda mengenang yang telah meninggal. Katanya, tanaman ini juga dipakai sebagai obat tradisional untuk meningkatkan daya ingat. Rosemary juga dapat dipakai untuk mengingat sebuah memori. Ingatan. Kenangan.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Tolong kenakan Rosemary ini di rambutmu. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Ingat aku. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Atau tidak; yang penting kamu bahagia. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Jaga kesehatanmu, Seungsik. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Your Valentine. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungsik merenungkan isi surat itu. Surat yang tidak membantu sebab sesudah membacanya muncul sensasi di dadanya yang membuatnya sesak. Samar-samar didengarnya suara bel pintu berbunyi.</p>
<p>Ada yang aneh dari surat ini. Penulisnya hampir tidak pernah membicarakan dirinya di surat-surat sebelumnya. Biasanya si penulis selalu membicarakan tentang Seungsik dan memintanya menjaga kesehatannya. Sesekali, ada informasi pendek tentang bunga dan tanaman yang dikirimkan bersama surat itu. Dan tentu selalu ada anjuran untuk menggunakan Rosemary di rambutnya.</p>
<p>Surat kali ini berbeda. Seperti… perpisahan.</p>
<p>
  <strike> <em> - </em> <em> gak usah sok her-  </em> </strike>
</p>
<p>Seungsik mengernyit. Nampaknya dia berlebihan. </p>
<p>Ia melirik bunga Forget Me Not dan tangkai Rosemary yang selalu diselipkan bersama surat yang ia terima. Mungkin kali ini tidak apa kalau dia memenuhi permintaan si penulis.</p>
<p>
  <strike> <em> -tahu ini egois! Tapi a- …………..-h kamu aman! </em> </strike>
</p>
<p>Seungsik menggigit bibirnya, lalu menyematkan Rosemary itu di rambutnya. Ia bisa merasakan keterkejutan Seungwoo di sampingnya, tetapi sahabatnya tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Barista itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpindah ke ruangan kantor.</p>
<p>Baru berapa langkah ia ambil, dentuman di kepalanya kembali muncul. Kali ini Seungsik tidak dapat menahan sakitnya. Ia terjatuh berlutut, memegang kepalanya yang sangat sakit.</p>
<p>
  <strike> <em> -adi aku gak akan inget semua ken-……………..-a? </em> </strike>
</p>
<p>Erang kesakitan lepas dari bibirnya. Cengkramannya makin kencang, berusaha meredakan nyeri di kepalanya. Ia tahu Seungwoo sedang menahan tubuhnya agar tidak ambruk sepenuhnya ke lantai, dan sedang memanggil namanya. Tapi ia tidak dapat merespon panggilan itu. </p>
<p>
  <strike> <em> -lo kamu bisa ………………...u- </em> </strike>
</p>
<p>Entah berapa lama berlalu, sebelum sakitnya mulai reda. Napasnya terengah ketika Seungsik berhasil membuka netranya. Keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya dibarengi tangannya yang gemetar. Perlahan inderanya kembali tajam. Ia bisa mencium aroma Rosemary di rambutnya. Pandangannya yang buram tertuju pada surat yang terjatuh ke lantai. Ia masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya seiring pandangannya yang kembali fokus.</p>
<p>Dan dua kata menjadi fokusnya ketika ia dapat melihat dengan jelas.</p>
<p>
  <em> Ingat aku. </em>
</p>
<p>Sebuah nama terucap dari bibirnya.</p>
<p>Seolah sebuah kunci terbuka di pikirannya, Seungsik <em> ingat. </em></p>
<p>Emosinya bercampur aduk. Dengan tubuh gemetaran, Seungsik memaksa untuk berdiri dan berlari menuju pintu keluar. Teriakan sahabatnya tidak dipedulikan.</p>
<p>Langit berwarna oranye dan ungu menyapa Seungsik ketika ia menghambur keluar dari pintu Sunrise, menandakan matahari yang sudah memulai perjalanannya menuju belahan bumi yang lain. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk memperhatikan langit yang indah sore itu. Pandangannya berpindah secara liar ke berbagai arah. Mencari sesuatu. Mencari seseorang.</p>
<p>Ketika ia melihat siluet orang itu, sedang berjalan menjauh dari Sunrise, napasnya terhenti. </p>
<p>Di detik selanjutnya, Seungsik berlari seperti orang gila mengejar figur berambut hitam itu. Tidak peduli tubuhnya yang masih bergetar kelelahan akibat sakit kepalanya, ia berlari mendekati pemuda bermantel hitam.</p>
<p>Ketika sudah dekat, Seungsik memelankan larinya, dan menarik bahu pemuda itu.</p>
<p>Lalu meninjunya.</p>
<p>“BRENGSEK!!” teriak Seungsik.</p>
<p>Pemuda yang ia tinju terdiam, terjatuh karena pukulan Seungsik. Ia terlihat sangat sangat terkejut sampai ia tidak bisa bereaksi apa-apa. Bahkan ketika gelas berisi teh Cyclamen miliknya jatuh dan tertumpah di jalan.</p>
<p>“Lo yang sok heroik ngelindungin gue!! Lo yang sepihak ngambil keputusan!! Lo yang ngotot bikin gue lupa biar gue aman, kenapa harus gue yang berusaha buat inget lo, hah??!!!!” </p>
<p>Seungsik terengah setelah berteriak, menumpahkan emosinya. Figur yang masih terduduk di lantai hanya menatapnya nanar.</p>
<p>“Gimana caranya gue mau inget kalo gue gak tau?!!”</p>
<p>“Jawab gue, BYUNGCHAN!!!!”</p>
<p>Mendengar namanya disebut, pria itu akhirnya bergerak, berdiri dan mendekati Seungsik, yang masih terengah, yang binar netranya membara marah, tapi juga menitikkan air mata.</p>
<p>“...L-Lo inget gue?” tanya Byungchan pelan. Terlalu takut kalau ini hanya ilusi.</p>
<p>Ada lelah dan takut di suara Byungchan yang lemah. Amarah Seungsik perlahan padam.</p>
<p>Air matanya terus menetes.</p>
<p>“Iya. Iya. Aku inget. Kamu Byungchan. Byungchan.”</p>
<p>Sosok di depannya mengerjap tidak percaya. Tangannya perlahan mendekati wajah Seungsik, menangkupnya dengan lembut.</p>
<p>“Seungsik. Seungsik. Beneran inget aku, kan?” Suara Byungchan bergetar, penuh emosi.</p>
<p>Seungsik menggenggam tangan di pipinya dan mengangguk. “Iya. Kamu Byungchan. Byungchanku. Yang baby face, yang bandel, yang sok heroik, yang-”</p>
<p>Byungchan memeluknya erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Seungsik, yang juga membalas pelukan itu dengan kencang. </p>
<p>“Maaf. Maaf banget harus bikin kamu lupa. Bikin kamu kesakitan. Maaf banget.” ujar Byungchan, air matanya mengalir membasahi baju Seungsik.</p>
<p>Seungsik menggeleng.</p>
<p>“Maafin aku juga. Kamu harus nunggu lama. Maaf. Ma-”</p>
<p>Sepasang bibir bertemu dengan bibir Seungsik, memotong perkataannya. Tapi bukan berarti perasaannya tidak tersampaikan. Ciuman itu menyampaikan putus asa, maaf dan bahagia. Karena akhirnya mereka bisa bertemu kembali.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akhirnya Seungsik mengingat Byungchan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonus: <a href="https://padlet.com/afternightfall/dear_seungsik">Read me?</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>